The Alex Rider I Knew
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: Alex Rider finds out his parents are alive. How about the one he thought killed Ian?
1. Chapter 1

The Alex rider I knew

John

I have a son. I knew he survived because Ian told me, I know what he looks like when he was a child, but I don't know any more. I am a father, to a son that is 15 and I want to get to know him more. The Head Quarters of MI6 told me he would come at 12:00 so all we are doing is waiting for my little boy to come home. Helen can't wait she was practically jumping for joy once they called and said he was alive.

Alex

I wake up and scream Jack's name. My heart pounding really fast from when I remember when Jack died. I figure out a dad and mum I never knew is alive. I close my eyes and try sleep but I can't I head to the 'bank' "hello can I help you?"

"Yes I'd like to check my account"

"What is the number?"

"007-5455-5545" I say the 007 is a joke, but if no one says that they'll be showed out immediately I head to the elevator.

MEAN WHILE IN MI6…

"Alex as you know your parents are alive same with Ian" Mrs. Jones says. Mr. Blunt is gone from duties and I chose to get paid, so now I work for them officially. Still I' m only 16! O well. "Yes I am going there and see them and we are gonna have apparent son day" I say sarcastically and leave the building.

**I Alexander Jonathan Rider decided to join MI6 at the age of almost 14! Everyone would think that is crazy, but let them think what they want. If they die by my hands its only they're fault for been there at the wrong time. I feel nothing when I kill people. I use to be scared when I killed now that I think of it I'm just as bad as a Yassen Gregorovich but I don't think about that. A.J.R.**

I wrote that in my journal after heading out of MI6 H.Q. I drove to Dulwich England, that's where Ian and my parents are hiding out. Once I get there I sigh and see a familiar person walking towards me. "Hey Al" Ian says with a pat on the back I look at his hand on my shoulder "off please" he nods and obeys.

Ian

I see Alex staring at the door as he expects it to open for him. I put my shoulder on his hand and he wants me to take it off quickly I obey. I open the door "Helen, John! Alex is here!" I yell up the stairs. "He is?" Helen gasps with joy. Hearing someone fall off the bed meant John fell asleep again. The thumping comes from the stairs as they hurry to get down.

"Hello Alex, I am your father do you know me?" John says with a shy smile on his face. "Yeah John Rider right? And Helen Rider? " Al says slowly, I see Helen nods her head as if an over joyed child.

John

I get a close look at my son I see his eyes they look as if they haves seen a lot more for his age. To serious for his age. They're cold and show any sign of his child self long gone. I look carefully at the boy he looks around as if expecting danger, taking everything in all little details. The little details I wouldn't notice.

PART 2

As Helen saw Alex she practically drowned him in kisses "oh my gosh it's my baby boy!" she squealed. He smiles but the light doesn't reach his eyes. "Uh your room is this way I tell him

Helen

Once Alex is here I don't want to lose him, he walked out and grabbed his suit case.

He walked back and only one suit case! "Alex darling why only one?"

He smirked and said "don't you know spy's travel light?" Ian and John groaned.

"You said you quit!" John yelled at Alex.

" I'm gunna go for a walk" the door slammed shut, "John your parental instincts suck! You just met the boy ! Treat him as if he will run away. Be overly protective, aannddd..." Ian carried out the word.

"and be nice"  
(AN: Hey this is the longest chapter yet! and on my other stories i will make it more detailed. And thanks to the ones who told me) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2 of Alex Rider I Knew

Alex had run all around Dulwich to get rid of the horrible feelings he was feeling towards his family. 'Why? Why did they not take me back?' he thought over and over again. He was at least happy to see his uncle again but what upset him was why he didn't tell him he was a spy.

He had stopped at the near corner store when his cell rang. "Rider "he answered.

Ian's P.O.V.

I hear the mobile get picked up.

"Alex I am so sorry please come home please" I beg which is so not like me. "John made sure that he already does not like me why?" the tone in his voice is like he is about to cry and I hate it when Alex cries. I hear a deep sigh and a voice speak but not Al's. "Dude are ya gonna have ice-cream?" the rude man asked.

"Na. I will come home" then the mobile in my hands went silent.

Helen's p.o.v

John had gotten mad at Alex as soon as he had come not even 3 minutes well maybe more. After the fight happened Ian had gone on the mobile emditly and had to wait 20 seconds before the person he called answered.

"Alex is coming home!" he exclaimed and hugged his older brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

(Johns POV)

I see Alex walk up on the porch, he is sweating must of gone for a run. Helen goes out and gives him a drink of bottle of water. I look at him he has blond hair that is wet with sweat and his blue eyes are serious but still cold. "Hey Ian! I got something for you and John and mom" I hear he didn't say dad.

Maybe it's about I be nice to my one and only son. I walk over and give him a hug, I feel him stiffen up in my arms and go tense. "Aw~ so cute!" I heard Ian say with a grin and my wife takes a photo.

Soon it is super time, the doorbell rings. "I got it" Alex says and gets up and answers it.

(Alex's P.O.V.)

What the fuck? How the hell is Yassen Gregorovich here? I think as I see him as I open the door.

"Hello Little Alex" he says and stays out the door. "What the hell are you doing here Yassen?" I demand. He looks at me for a moment. "You do not know why they sent you to your family?" he asks with a small nod to himself.

" Whos at the door Al?" I hear Ian ask.

I have an evil smirk on my face but as usual my face is to serious. "Your killer!" I hear the chair fall to the ground and someone most likely Ian run up to the toilet.

(Johns Pov)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of

(AN: sorry I put John's p.o.v and didn't continue it. I was in a hurry and had to hurry my computer was going weird I might need a new one!)

(John's P.O.V.)

I hear voices in at the door way and then Alex walks back in with a man that I knew well once. Ian comes back down and glares all his might at the man that shot him.

"Hello" he says softly and looks at me and the rest of the family and I take a step closer to Helen. He then sits on the couch Alex is sitting across from, they start talking quietly and then he takes a big breath in.

We continue eating the food and they talk all through super then they get up and give each other their numbers, "well I will thank you."

(Yassen's P.O.V)

John keeps on looking at me as if I came back from the dead which it should be the other way. Because John actually came back from the dead, sitting on the couch was a lot like I did with him years ago. Alex says. "Mom we're going for a walk."

We leave the house before they can answer. Usually John would want to come but he stayed in the house. We walked to the nearest park and sat there waiting for my trusted acquaintance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yassen and Alex had been gone for 2 hours when the Riders heard the front door open. They heard talking and some laughs from Alex. "No need" they heard Alex squeal.

Quickly they walked in and found them both drunk, and Alex was swaying on his feet and Yassen was on the floor with a drink in his hand. "I am so happy we found your place John" Yassen slured out. That's when Alex passed out.

"Bloody idiots!" Ian said and grabbed his nephew and went to bring him to his room.

The next morning….

Alex woke up with a hangover.

Wait what?

He groaned and got out of bed he was in his last night's cloths so he took off his shirt and walked to the bathroom. John was just getting out of the bathroom he saw his son's chest was full of scars and it looked horrible on someone so young!

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked and he saw his son's eyes widen before they went blank, Alex full out ignored John.

"Hello John how are you my mentor?" Yassen asked, said man looked at the Russian assassin and ignored him. He went to talk to his son but he was in the bathroom and the door was locked.

"Leave him alone, he told me what you did. He has to open up to you. So be his brother or friend first." Yassen said and left the brown eyed man confused.

(Ian's pov)

Those two were together all the time the assassin was here, close as brothers. "Hey! I can take you!" I heard the assassin exclaim. "Fine" I hear Alex say with a sigh. I go with them to , "so how you been Ian?" they ask at the same time. "Good, but I would not be in pain if you hadn't shot me" I say and see Alex put on his iPod.

"You have to talk about that? It was a job! And I never even hit you so you would bleed to death." Yassen said and glared at me in the review mirror.

(Alex's pov)

The Russian and I had grown close I guess he got me to open up to him, even though I do not know how he did that. He poked me I guess I fell asleep and I grabbed his hand, "jeez al" I smirk and let go of it. "Do not be suicidal!" I smirk and get out of the blue convertible and walk into Brookland Compressive.

Since tom had died there is no one to hang out with so I walk in the school with no one, and every one avoids me.

I look in my journal and write since I did not write over the weekend.

**Yassen came over from Russia and we have been drinking (orange juice) playing my x box and we have been talking and it seems that Ian is jealous. So far my parents seem to be avoiding me and the assassin. Well who in their right mind want a contract killer in their house? **

**So far it has been 4 weeks since Tom Harris has died and I am going to the grave after school with Yassen so I am looking forward to it.**

**Now in enough writing I have to go to school. A.J.R. **

(Helen's pov)

Alex has Johns' looks but has my blue eyes or is it Yassen? Well I try not think of that day.

We had been drinking heavily and John and I had it last week (past thoughts) John then went out and I found Yassen and I in bed. So I have no idea whose son it is but I have an idea…

(End of thoughts)

(An: so I have been talking with some people and they said my writing sucks like hell. I am trying to do my best and it would be nice if people re-viewed! )


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of Alex Rider I knew

(Helen's pov)

Alex comes in and sits down on the seat next to Yassen's and they talk about nothing particular, just having fun. "Yassen? Can I talk to you?" I ask and head towards the kitchen, "yeah Ella?" he asks using the nick name I hate, frowning I ask what I always wanted to ask.

"Can I have a blood sample? I mean I need to check it with Alex's"

"Почему? Вы хотели бы это? (why? would you want that?)" he says in a language I do not know.

"Sorry I mean why?" he has his head tilted to the side and looks confused.

(Yassen's pov)

John and Ian are out so we go get a blood test….

"Holly freak! He can't be!" I yell out loud and put my hands in my hand.

To be continued in till then…..

(re view please!)


End file.
